Packaging lids in the form of building blocks are known and have been described in several patent publications: EP2489605, WO2011153598, CN202046587U, RU106605, RU108024, WO201023652, U.S. Pat. No. 8,187,050, BR200802245, GB2410493, CN2706417U, CN2571697U, WO200205918, WO200168210, WO200055063, WO9967151, BR9802607, WO9948582, WO9936332, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,919, DE8003690, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,456, IL41948, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,247.
They have also been described in various industrial designs: BR-DI7002250-0, BR-DI7002421-9, BR-DI7002422-7, BR-DI7002423-5, BR-DI7002424-3, BR-DI7002425-1, BR-DI7002426-0, BR-DI7002427-8, BR-DI7002428-6, BR-DI7002429-4, BR-DI7002430-8, BR-DI7003736-1, BR-DI7003737-0, BR-DI7003738-8, BR-DI7003739-6, BR-DI7003740-0, BR-DI7003741-8, BR-DI7003742-6, BR-DI7003743-4, BR-DI7003744-2, BR-DI7003745-0, BR-DI7003746-9, BR-DI7003747-7, BR-DI7005906-3, BR-DI7005907-1, BR-DI7005908-0, BR-DI7005909-8, BR-DI7005910-1, BR-DI7005911-0, BR-DI7005912-8, BR-DI7005913-6, BR-DI7005914-4, BR-DI7005915-2, BR-DI7005916-0, BR-DI7005917-9, BR-DI7005918-7, BR-DI7005919-5, BR-DI7005920-9, BR-DI7005921-7, BR-DI7005922-5, BR-DI7005923-3, BR-DI7005924-1, BR-DI7005925-0, BR-DI7102727-0, BR-DI7102833-1, CN-201230100653.9, WO-D053490-002, WO-D053490-003 and WO-D053490-004.
Although they have several ways of fitting together, the problem with the lids that are the current state-of-the-art is their lack of versatility in assembly and compatibility with building block-type toys that already exist, especially with building block-type toys under the LEGO®, LEGO® DUPLO® brands, or other similar compatible brands.
Building block-type toys sold under the LEGO® and LEGO® DUPLO® brands are probably the most widely distributed internationally. Their success may be at least partially attributed to the standards regarding sizes, shape and spatial distribution of the basic connections. More recently, success has also been due to the large number of electromechanical accessories, people, moving parts, and special shapes.
This disclosure solves problems in the current state-of-the-art by making lids of building blocks compatible with building block-type toys in the LEGO® and/or LEGO® DUPLO® lines, and vice versa. At the same time, it allows assembly of varied sets comprised of just lids. In optional complementary features, this disclosure also provides building block-type lids that are compatible with building blocks of the LEGO® and/or LEGO® DUPLO® lines that minimize undesired connection problems between lids, for example, when they are stacked linearly in certain package-closing machines. It also has optional building block-type lids that are compatible with building blocks from the LEGO® and/or LEGO® DUPLO® lines that bypass potential connection impossibility problems that could occur due to the mismatch of constitutive elements of two or more lids to be fitted together.